Professor Doom and Son
by Kerichi
Summary: Before he can dominate the world, Professor Doom must first take care of his son—four-year-old Super Wizard.


Dennis Creevey and Harry Potter met for drinks after Creevey Comic Con the way they did every year. Harry enjoyed hearing stories about the costumes and overheard remarks. Dennis used Disillusionment Charms to be among his fans without offending anyone by refusing to give autographs or shake hands. He wasn't as germ-avoidant as he'd been before he'd married Gabrielle—whenever she was with him, germs became the last thing on his mind—but she wasn't with him. His inspiration for the beautiful criminal LaVeela was covering Wizarding Fashion Week in Paris for her magazine. Dennis had wandered around Comic Con alone. The last conversation he shared with Harry was one he'd overheard between two girls dressed as Wonder Witch twins. Dennis had stopped to listen as the girls talked in front of the table promoting the latest Professor Doom comic.

 _"I'm serious," said the girl wearing sheer gold robes over a red bikini. "If Professor Doom can romance the Enchantress in an AU series, why can't there be a Multiverse story where he adopted Super Wizard?"_

 _The girl wearing sheer silver robes stopped laughing. "I don't know. Maybe because he hates Super Wizard?"_

 _"But what if he didn't?" the first girl asked. "Wouldn't they be cute as father and son?"_

Dennis wiped tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. Harry, to his amazement, said, "I wondered things like that, too, after the final battle. Not about Snape adopting me, but Sirius. What if Sirius hadn't been framed for those murders? What if he'd adopted me? Would I really have been a different person if I hadn't lived with Aunt Petunia? I hate thinking people had to suffer and die so I could defeat Voldemort." He sat in silence for a moment, and then said ruefully, "This is why I should never have more than two drinks. Ginny says I get broodier than Molly's hens." They switched to coffee.

After Harry left to go home to his wife, Dennis went to his studio loft. He designed personalised Christmas and Birthday cards for family and friends. Why not a book of cartoons? Father's Day was only a few months off. Dennis picked up a sketchpad and pencil and drew baby Super Wizard and his Animagus guardian. Too young. He needed to be older. Dennis decided to make Little Super Wizard four, with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. He sketched a big scruffy dog walking the boy to day nursery; dog burying boy's gift of inedible homemade treacle fudge. The drawings were cute, but Dennis didn't think they'd make Harry laugh. They might even make him cry. Not the light-hearted Father's Day gift intended. His mind returned to Snape. Everyone in the fandom knew Wizard Comic characters had physical characteristics taken from real life witches and wizards. Severus Snape had inspired Silvanus Smythe, also known as Professor Doom. The idea of Doom raising Little Super Wizard was funny. He began to draw.

On the second Sunday in June, Dennis owled Harry and said he had an early Father's Day gift for him. They met at the Iron Shackle, an Auror pub that guaranteed no fans of any kind would approach their back corner booth.

"Is it a new Super Wizard comic?" Harry said as he opened the packet.

"Cartoons," Dennis replied. He laughed nervously as Harry stared down at the book.

"Professor Doom and Son," Harry read aloud. _"_ Before he can dominate the world, Professor Doom must first take care of his adopted son: Four-year-old Super Wizard." Harry grinned at Dennis. "You're barking mad." He turned the page and chuckled.

Dennis felt validated in his choice of a simple cartoon for the first page: Little Super Wizard in black wizard robes rubbing his forehead. Professor Doom glowered down at him.

 _"My scar itches!"_

 _"Stop picking at it!"_

The next cartoon showed Little Super Wizard, pot of glue in hand, standing beside a sparkly gold cauldron in Doom's dungeon laboratory. Doom scowled.

 _"You didn't understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron so you added GLITTER?"_

Dennis visualised the next cartoon: Doom and Super Wizard sitting across the dinner table.

 _"Staring contest!"_

 _"No."_

 _"_ _Please?_ _"_

 _"Very well."_

The caption at the bottom read: _Little_ _Super Wizard's eyes bored into Doom's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff. Doom tried not to blink._

Harry snickered. "When you asked for stories about Snape to create Professor Doom, I never dreamt you'd turn that one around."

Another page turned. This cartoon showed Professor Doom working on a potion in his lab. Little Super Wizard wiped Doom's arm with a cloth. Doom's eyebrow was raised.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Wiping off a spot. That giant was wrong. They do come off!"_

Harry said wryly, "Hagrid wasn't the only one who thought that way." He smiled at the next cartoon, a drawing of Little Super Wizard standing on a chair in front of a cooker, spoon in the air, caught in the act. Doom's arms were crossed.

 _"The cauldron is hot. It is not your job to stir the cocoa."_

 _"No. That's your job, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes, son. That is my job."_

The next cartoon made Harry laugh. It was one of Dennis's favourites. Professor Doom pointing imperiously toward the dungeon stairs. A rebellious-looking Little Super Wizard.

 _"TIME OUT! I do not take cheek from anyone."_

"I told him he didn't have to call me 'sir'," Harry said, grinning. "Ron and Seamus re-enacted that moment for days." He turned a page. Little Super Wizard in the dungeon again, this time wearing a mini cauldron on his head, dancing. Doom's lips were pursed as if fighting a smile.

 _"You are being deliberately unhelpful."_

"That's what Umbridge said to Snape." Harry's smile was reflective. It became more so when he saw the next cartoon.

Professor Doom and Little Super Wizard were taking a walk on an autumn day.

 _"Dad, are you evil?"_

 _"'Evil' is a strong word."_

"Hermione was right," Harry said. "Evil is a strong word." He flipped to the next cartoon. Professor Doom tucking Little Super Wizard into bed.

 _"Of course I love you. The people I hate tend to end up dead."_

Only one corner of Harry's mouth tilted upward. Suddenly, Dennis didn't want Harry to see the final cartoon. He reached for the book. "You're right," he said. "I was barking mad to give you these cartoons. I tried, but I couldn't keep things humourous and light. It's an occupational hazard of writing comics. Every character has to have depth. Villains aren't any good if you don't care about them, although, honestly, I think of my antagonists as anti-heroes more than villains."

Harry turned to the last page.

In the top panel, Professor Doom stood at the foot of a grave while Little Super Wizard placed a bouquet of lily white forget-me-nots by the headstone. The caption below read:

 _"Will you, Silvanus, watch over my son? Will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"_

The lower panel showed the pair walking away and the words _"I will."_

Harry stared down at the cartoon for so long, Dennis was sure that somewhere behind the veil, Colin had started yelling.

 _You were mates with Harry Potter and you ruined it! I'm telling Mum!_

"I am so sorry," Dennis said. "I meant only good, but sometimes things don't turn out as I plan."

Harry finally looked up. "I think it turned out better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And now I wish Snape had adopted me." He grinned.

Dennis laughed in relief. "Well, you would have been cute together."

Harry pointed to Little Super Wizard. "Promise you'll never make him into an action figure."

"You have my word." Dennis would store the prototype in his safe in case Harry changed his mind. He lifted his empty glass. "Another round?"

"Thanks, but I have to get up early tomorrow, and I can't wait to show this book to Ginny and the kids. They'll love it. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." Dennis ordered another lager and started sketching on a cocktail napkin. Next year he'd give Harry a story about a boy and his Animagus dog.

.

* * *

.

I blame my idea for this story on the talented artist Jeffrey Brown and Lucasfilm Ltd. for publishing _Darth Vader and Son._ I bought the book for someone, loved it, and thought, "Someone should do this for Snape and Harry Potter." I mean, fan fic writers are STILL writing Severus adopts Harry stories all these years later! It would be a hit! But I didn't think JKR would go for it, and I'm a sucker for Snape, so I thought what the heck, I'll look up quotes and write the darn thing from Dennis's pov as his book for Harry. Must give credit, loads of credit. I reworked the last part of Jeffrey Brown's "Episode Three and a half" opener for the one in Creevey's book and my story summary. I made up the stop itching it line, and tried to find creative ways to use quotes from the books while keeping them recognisable (which is what makes it fun!) The softly simmering cauldron classic line is from Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone ch 8. Staring down a Hippogriff was how Harry felt about Snape in ch 14 of PoA. Hagrid saying spots never come off was from GoF ch 25. The reworking of Harry's snippy, "No- that's your job" lines came from OotP ch 26. "Deliberately unhelpful" was Umbridge's line in OotP ch 32. "I do not take cheek" was from HBP ch 9. Harry said people Snape hate tend to end up dead in HBP ch 25, along with Hermione's quote about evil in ch 30. The final "cartoon" was inspired by HBP ch 2. When Snape makes his Unbreakable Vow. I like to think that came out along with other information about Snape after the war.

Happy Father's Day!


End file.
